Trinity Mace
Trinity is YourFavoriteSalmon's most well done tribute, being worked on longer than the rest. Template Name: Trinity Mace Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Knife, Mace Appearance: Trinity is a very lovely girl, having long flowing blonde hair and very pretty blue-grey eyes. Her lashes are long and smooth and pop out. She likes to apply light eyeliner to make her pretty eyes stand out. She is very slender, and has a great looking body. She likes to wear dive masks when she swims (if she has one). She has an antagonistic side, but it can only be revealed after she kills 3 tributes. Strengths/skills: She is a very excellent swimmer, as she can easily outswim any district 4 tribute unless they have had very special training. She is very skilled with a knife or a mace, as she can wield both of them equally well. Her looks normally get all the males to want to date her, or just simply fall for her. She can use this to persuade male tributes to spare her or to give her something she wants. Weakness(es): Although being a very excellent swimmer, she will panic if under water for more than 20 seconds. She will spurt out bubbles and frantically try to surface, making her a very suspectible target to anyone who can keep calm in water. Her hair is another weakness. Although beautiful, it can become caught in objects, and when swimming underwater it will often flow into her face, causing her to be temporily blinded as she has to toss it to the side. Her last weakness, is hurting animals. While she will kill humans without hesitation, she will panic if she has to kill an innocent animal. If it doens't attack her, she won't kill it, even if it is her only food source. Personality: She will act very cute, and will no doubt show her love for animals at some point. She will often play with her hair when she is nervous, and she try to be friendly. She won't hesitate to kill an aggressive animal or another tribute, though she will try to persuade a male tribute before killing him. If she sees an untrapped body of water, and is alone or with those she trusts, she will jump in and swim. When in this she will be happy and splash water at her allies, and often go under water then come back up laughing. Backstory/History: Trinity was one of the prettiest girls in District 1, born with very pretty eyes. Boys often wanted to get with her, but none of them were like her. They didn't love to swim, didn't love animals. Her best friend, Allie, often helped Trinity around, by helping her through tough times and generally hanging around. Due to having rich parents, Trinity often got the top of the line items. She lightly applied eyeliner to her eyes, making more boys fall for her. Then, she witnessed an accident. While she was swimming with her friend Allie, she heard Allie's muffled screams under the water. Trinity rushed over to see Allie had gotten her foot stuck in the pool drain. Trinity tried to help, but had to constantly surface and give Allie some of her air. She surfaced again, then screamed as loud as possible. When help arrived, Trinity was crying over Allie. Allie's lungs had filled with water, and she had drowned. Trinity took off her yellow dive mask she wore that day, and put it on her dead friend's corpse. She took off Allie's pink dive mask, and Trinity put it on herself. To forever remember Allie. She wore the mask while swimming, which she did a lot. Until she had a similar near death expirience. While she was swimming, her hair floated in front of her eyes. Trinity brushed it away, when she swam into the pools wall. She was dazed, as she floated to the bottom. Waking from her daze, she started to panic. She was trying to swim to the surface, but she kept releasing too much air and soon she lost all her air. She blacked out. She awoke, coughing. Bronze Lucrian, a boy she liked more than the rest, had rescued her from drowning. From that day, she and him started to love each other. ''' '''Interview Angle: She will act cute and pretty, play with her hair to try and stun the capitol with her beauty. She will talk about her old friend Allie, and will talk of her love with Bronze, and saying that he was the one out of the many boys of District 1. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run for items on the edge and try to escape when things get messy. But if it is a cornucopia in water, she will try to be the first one their so she can grab a mace or a knife and a bag of choice before swimming off. Games Strategy: Her first priorty will to find a clean water source, and survive by it by drinking the water after she boils it. If a tribute attacks, she will try to persuade the tribute if they are male to drop the weapon and to turn there back. She will then stab their back. If it's a female, she will run into the water source, forcing the female tribute to come in. Since she is a good swimmer, she will try to force the female tribute under, to drown her, or if Trinity has a mace or knife, she will try to kill them. Token: Silver necklace ' ' Height: 5'2 Fears: Being underwater longer than 20 seconds, getting her hair caught in stuff. Alliance: Bronze or the Anti Careers. Trivia *Can be antagonistic. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Reaped